Systems are provided for transmitting data in packets. Each packet may have at least a particular length (e.g. at least 512 nibbles) where each nibble consists of a plurality (e.g. four (4)) binary bits. Each packet may include a preamble, a start-of-frame delimiter and data. The preamble in each packet is provided to synchronize the subsequent nibbles in the packet with clock signals. The preamble may consist of a plurality of nibbles each having the same particular format. The start-of-frame delimiter includes a plurality of nibbles indicating that data follows such delimiter. In addition to providing information, the data may include an identification of the source of the packet and the recipient of the packet.
It is sometimes desired to make a record of the individual one of the originating devices, and the individual one of the ports in such originating device, providing the packets. Two (2) different approaches have been provided in the prior art to record such information. One approach has been to provide additional signal lines to record the individual one of the originating devices, and the individual one of the ports in such originating device, providing the packets. The use of such additional signal lines is not satisfactory because it unduly complicates the construction of the system. A second approach has been to provide a trailer at the end of the packet to indicate the individual one of the originating devices and the individual one of the ports in such originating device. This is not desirable because it shortens the space between successive packets.
Sometimes two (2) originating devices transmit packets at the same time. This causes a collision to occur between the two (2) packets. Any other originating device simultaneously receiving the two (2) packets will become confused and accordingly generate wrong information. It is desirable to record the occurrence of such a collision. It is also desirable to record other information upon the occurrence of a collision. This would include the spacing between successive packets and indications of a normal packet or variations from a normal packet. No one until now has used the same lines normally used for passing the packet in order to record the occurrence of collisions, the spacing between packets and indications for each packet that the packet is normal or varies in specified ways from a normal packet.